


Separation

by RavenLewdvi



Series: Ereri One-Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit of insight for the future of my HSH series, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess a bit cute, M/M, Random & Short, but maybe more than tiny if you really look into it, kind of important information about Eren's personality in my HSH series, like a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLewdvi/pseuds/RavenLewdvi
Summary: "Eren's been gone for a week," Erwin cut in behind him, shrugging into his scout's jacket. "You're finally out of your room, so what will you do now knowing you two have been away from each other for an entire week?"Levi turned his attention towards him, his stance tense."I'd go get him and tear down anyone standing in my way." He said, pinning Erwin with a cold stare. Hange nodded at his side, pulling the door open."What would Eren do?"Finally, it clicked. Levi's eyes grew wide as a sudden realisation dawned on him."Fuck," he cursed.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, it pretty much explains it.

It's been a whole week since Eren was taken. Levi was going crazy without him, so he could only imagine how Eren was feeling. After Hange had tested Eren due to his abnormal behaviour lately, her documents on his current state were taken from her office and handed to the military police. Levi couldn't figure out who would have had the access to enter Hange's office with a key aside from herself, there was no other way the culprit could have gone in otherwise. There were no signs of damage on her door, not a single dent. Whoever it was knew their way around her office as well. There wasn't a single thing out of place according to Hange, everything was exactly as she had left it before she went to bed that night. 

"This is bullshit." The Captain hissed out, pacing around Erwin's meeting room. "They can't keep him there. It's been a fucking _week_ , a _week_ , Erwin!" Levi spun around, casting a glare towards his commander. "He's probably dead right now for all we know." His voice came out softer this time, detached. The thought of those spineless bastards torturing his lover had his vision turning red with barely contained fury. The only reason why he hadn't gone rogue was that Erwin had ordered him to stand down. He promised him he would get Eren back to him. But Levi's patience was wearing thin.

"Levi, I un-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you understand!" The Captain shouted, cutting Erwin off. "E-Eren... He's in there because I failed to... I should have-"

"Levi." Hange's distraught voice came. "Stop that. Stop blaming yourself. Eren wouldn't want you to be dragging yourself down like this." She was right, his idiot wouldn't want him worrying about him, but Levi wouldn't help it. For the entire week Eren hadn't been with him, he only managed to sleep a handful of hours. He only drank his tea and couldn't stomach down anything else, whenever Hange force-fed him he ended up with his face in a toilet bowl. Being separated from Eren was _killing_ him. His physical state was fare better than his emotional state. Levi ended up staring at his walls the first two days Eren was away, silent tears slipping through his eyelids now and then. He couldn't even recognise himself without Eren. Levi was a man of action, he was humanity's very own weapon, but when he would have usually gone after one of his squadmates, Levi could barely move. It was as if he shut down. It had taken a few more days for Hange to cox him out of his room and to meet with her and Erwin to talk about how they could get Eren back. Levi suddenly felt like taking on an army to get to him, but Erwin's order stopped him. 

He felt pathetic, useless. In the days he was hiding he could have stormed the military base building and Eren would have been back with him by now.

"Hange, since we never had a chance to read your analysis on Eren's behaviour, care to tell us what you ended up with?" Erwin asked. Levi's ears picked up with interest.

"Well," Hange hesitated before sending Levi a glumly look. "It seems Eren's taken on the characteristics of his titan form. He seems to be merging his human conscious with his titan's. To put it simply, he's titan seems to take over his human form just like how Eren takes control of his titan whenever he transforms." Levi furrowed his brows. Hange shot him another look before pulling her glasses off, pushing them towards her hairline. 

"So, you're saying Eren is just as dangerous in his human form as his titan one?" Erwin asked.

Hange frowned. "Maybe. Think of him like an animal. Eren is himself but sometimes he seems to take on his titan's consciousness. I wasn't able to figure out when this triggers but I don't think the MP's care about that. Just as you thought Erwin, the MP's think Eren in his human form is a threat."

"That's ridiculous," Levi said. "Eren isn't the best fighter. Without his freaky regenerative abilities, he would have died ten times over already. He seems to like getting himself killed if it meant protecting someone." Levi's voice took note of affection at the end of his sentence, one that didn't go unnoticed by both his friends.

"Levi, you've spent time with Eren the most out of all of us. I was going to ask you about this after analysing Eren's behaviour. Did he ever seem... Feral or not himself whenever you two interacted?" The Captain blinked as his legs shook. He managed to right himself before losing his balance, avoiding Hange's expectant gaze.

"Maybe..." The Captain mumbled. The only time's he could recall was...

Blushing, the raven scoffed to hide his sudden uncomfortableness with the current topic.

"Levi, if you know something, it'll only help Eren more." Erwin supplied, raising a brow at him. The Captain's jaw twitched. Erwin knew exactly what to say to get him to talk.

 _That bastard_.

"Fine," He finally sighed. "Eren's eyes changed at times, more gold than that irritating colour of his. Usually, it would start small but it gradually overtook his normal eye colour until they... Glowed. If you laugh at me right now I'll slap the both of you." Hange remained serious and Erwin simply nodded at him.

"We believe you, Levi." He said.

"Anyway," The Captain continued. "I guess he seemed to get pretty aggressive whenever anyone tried to touch me. At first, I thought it wasn't something to worry about, I mean, the kid's always been aggressive and a bit protective of me. But..." Levi frowned as a memory surfaced from two weeks ago. "He did growl at Petra when she handed me a card. Eren's always liked her and she's been nothing but kind to him, so I didn't understand why he was suddenly so hostile towards her. I remember he said-" Levi cut himself off as his face flamed up once more.

"Keep going. Ignore your embarrassment for one moment and just keep talking." Hange encouraged. 

Taking a deep breath to cool himself, Levi let it out with a deep sigh before continuing. 

"He said, more like growled out that I was his. He snapped Petra's card from my hand before ripping it in front of her. At the time I didn't really care, but... His eyes were glowing, I thought it was strange since the only times they did were when we... We were together..." Levi heard Erwin suck in a sharp breath but he decided to ignore it. "I don't know, it seemed okay to me whenever he did stuff like that, claiming me in front of others I guess. If I had to guess he only acted this way with me like I was..." Levi shot his head up at the sudden realisation and met Hange's large grin.

"Yep!" She snapped her fingers together. "Eren's titan seems to have imprinted on you like wolves would with their mates. Eren's always loved you, even before you two got together. I'm guessing the moment you two first got involved, his titan picked up on his affection for you and singled you out as his mate. Eren's personality isn't all different from his titan. They're both determined and stubborn, it would make sense that they've managed to merge consciously. I hypothesise that whenever Eren's titan feels threatened by others trying to get close to you, it's instinctual to show them you're his. When you two have sex," Levi scowled at her. "Is he more animalistic than normal people would be during intercourse?" 

Levi felt Erwin's glare. Getting fed up, he gave his commander a deep glare of his own. "You can stop that." Erwin leaned back on his chair, shrugging his shoulders in question. Levi's annoyance grew.

"Yes, to answer your question," He replied to Hange, meeting her lit up gaze. "Not only that but, Eren seems to enjoy marking my neck." Hange's grin turned into a full-blown smile, teeth and all.

"That confirms it then. If Eren gets this agitated from others trying to touch you, what would he do if..." Levi watched as Hange's eyes grew wide, her mouth open. "Oh, my god. Levi, what happens when a wolf is separated from its mate for a long period of time?" The Captain frowned at her, confused.

"The hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Hange," Erwin said, suddenly rising from his desk. "The fact that Levi managed to get out of his room today isn't just a coincidence, is it?" 

Levi gazed between them both as Hange also rose, marching towards him.

"What are you two shit heads talking about?"

Hange marched up to him. "Levi, think, what would you do right now?" Levi was about to give her a sarcastic reply but she shot him a serious glare. 

"Um... Depends-"

"Eren's been gone for a week," Erwin cut in behind him, shrugging into his scout's jacket. "You're finally out of your room, so what will you do now knowing you two have been away from each other for an entire week?" 

Levi turned his attention towards him, his stance tense.

"I'd go get him and tear down anyone standing in my way." He said, pinning Erwin with a cold stare. Hange nodded at his side, pulling the door open.

"What would Eren do?"

Finally, it clicked. Levi's eyes grew wide as a sudden realisation dawned on him.

" _Fuck_ ," he cursed.

-

It was so cold, not even his abnormally high body temperature could keep him warm. Eren shifted in the shackles, shaking his arms and legs out. They kept him in the dark so he didn't know if it was day or night. The shifter lost track of time, how many days he had to spend in this hell. 

Why was he arrested? What did he do? Eren looked back on the day he was taken for what felt like the hundredth time. 

It was during his morning training session. He was called over by Armin who said Levi was asking for him. Eren didn't give it a second thought and went looking for his Captain, only to be stopped halfway towards his office and blindfolded. He was restrained and the next thing he knew, he woke up in this dark dungeon. They hadn't bothered to give him any food or water, didn't even talk to him. He was left to wait and suffer. He was going out of his _mind_. How long has it been since he's seen Levi? 

Too long.

His body felt drained, but he wasn't hungry or dehydrated. He didn't want food or water, he wanted _Levi_.

_Levi, Levi, Levi._

Thought's of his Captain was the only thing keeping him sane. Ever since he was taken, Eren fought a sudden urge to fight and break free, to find Levi and make sure he was okay. He knew it would only make things worse for him and Levi was the strongest solder they had. He could handle anything. The reminder of how Levi was his own one-man army did little to calm Eren down though. 

The shifter didn't want to keep fighting his instincts. With each passing minute, Eren grew closer and closer to snapping and losing control. The sudden growl fighting to claw it's way out of his chest finally won.

Something within him seemed to grow to the point were the shackles holding him snapped with his newfound strength. Eren didn't give himself time to think about what he was doing, only that he needed to get to Levi.

 _Levi_...

His vision grew hazy, the faint sound of a lock struggling to open his door at the back of his mind. With a huff, Eren stood to his feet, his eyes glazing over before the door opened with a bang.

-

"Erwin, what the hell are you doing?" Levi hissed out. His commander ignored him as he walked up to Nile. Entering the MP's base was easier than Levi expected. He thought there to be more men guarding their door but surprisingly there were only two men on patrol. They took one look at them before letting them in, Nile waiting for them at the door.

"Erwin, glad to see you." Nile gave them each a twitch of his lip before seeming to swallow. Levi arched a brow at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Nile met the Captain's icy glare before his facade dropped.

"I need you to follow me, please." Nile saying please, that was a first.

Levi and Hange followed behind them both as they made their way into the interior of the base.

"Nile, what's this about?" Erwin asked. The dark-haired man ignored the question, his posture rigid.

"Okay, I refuse to go any further until you tell us why you have that constipated look on your face." Levi snapped, stopping in his tracks. Hange stopped with him and Nile turned towards them, his expression desperate.

"Please, Levi at least you should come with me. H-He... He's asking for you." Levi's expression grew dark as he stormed past Erwin. He reached up and grabbed fistful's of Nile's shirt, pushing the man against a wall.

"What did you do to him?" The Captain spat out. "I _swear_ , if you've been torturing him all this time, you'll be fearing me more than Eren."

Nile trembled above him. 

"I-I swear, we didn't touch him, everyone was too afraid. Just before you arrived, one of the guards outside his door heard a sound. They went to see what it was b-but..." Levi shoved him off.

"Where is he?" Hange snapped, glaring down at Nile.

"Down this hall, t-turn left and there's a door going down. He's at the end." Levi didn't waste any time and stormed down the hall. Not even Erwin's shouts for him to wait stopped him. Only one thing was on his mind, and that was seeing Eren.

_Eren, I'm coming._

Rounding the corner, Levi slammed the door open before marching down the stairs, only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Blood, an arm, leg, another leg and more blood. A scream sounded down the stairway before a familiar cry of anger. 

"O-Oh, my god. That sounded like Eren's titan's scream." Hange gasped, stepping past the body parts and towards Levi. She paused before sending him a look.

"You al-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I've seen worse." Levi shrugged off her arm on his shoulder before making his way the rest of the way down.

"How is he not up here?" Erwin asked, covering his nose with a cloth. Levi frowned. He wondered that as well. If Eren's goal was escaping, he should have been at the top of the stairs like the body parts, but he wasn't. 

Levi reached the bottom, turning towards Hange and Erwin before stepping in front of them.

"You two stay back." Hange went to protest but Levi cut her off. "I'm the only one who has ever tamed him, and if he's acting this way because he... He missed me, I don't think he'll care that you two are his squadmates and commander." 

Erwin sighed before shaking his head. "Even so, we can't just let you-" Levi shot him a look. 

"You can and you will," He bit out. "He'll kill you both, but Eren has never hurt me. He won't start now. Besides, if he tries I'm the only one who can take him down. You two won't be able to."

Hange gripped his arm, her eyes pleading with him. Eren's scream rang through the hallway. "Levi, you would never hurt him either, you love him." The Captain gazed at her hand on his arm. Hange reluctantly let go.

"I'll be fine," The Captain mumbled out. "Don't either of you follow me, I mean it. I... I don't want him to hurt you both by accident. Not only for Eren but, you're both important to me." Levi allowed himself to meet their eyes before shoving them back. Without a second thought, he spun around and dashed into the dark hallway. He ignored Hange's cry and continued rushing forward, running fast towards Eren's screams. 

"I'm coming Eren, I'm coming." Levi jumped over a large door in his way before following the turn of the hallway, his eyesight snuffed out by the pitch darkness. He slowed down, relying on his hearing. He heard shuffling, a rustle of fabric. Another scream sounded, more of an anguished cry and louder than the last one.

He was close, too close.

Swallowing, Levi reached out blindly, touching the wall with his other hand for support. 

"E-Eren?" All went quiet at his weak call. Levi held his breath in anticipation, continuing to reach out, looking for anything he could grab onto. His hands suddenly met something smooth and extremely hot. Levi's breath hitched. He knew Eren'a body temperature better than anyone. 

Before he could reach out more, strong arms engulfed his form and pulled him into a warm chest. Levi heard Eren's deep breathes against his face and as he looked up, he met piercing glowing golden eyes. 

"Eren? You with me, brat?" The eyes blinked. Levi struggled to pull back only to feel Eren's arm's on him tighten.

"...L-Levi? Captain..." It sounded like Eren, but he wasn't acting like he was okay. Levi's eyes narrowed as he touched Eren's arm's, feeling around for scars before he stopped himself. Even if they tortured him, Eren would have healed. 

"Did they hurt you?" He asked instead. The eyes seemed to move side to side, indicating Eren's shake of his head. Levi sighed in relief, sagging against Eren's warm form. Wrapping his arms around him, Levi allowed himself to close his eyes in content before shoving his face against Eren's chest. 

A whole week without him. 

"I'm never taking my eyes off of you from now on, you hear me?" Eren hummed his agreement, hugging him closer.

"I'm sorry I worried you, sir."

Levi snorted. "You can make it up to me later. Can you walk?" Eren seemed to hesitate before Levi felt his form shift. Eren stood, pulling the raven up with him. Levi took ahold of Eren's arms as they began to make their way back the way he came.

"I-I didn't hurt anyone," Eren said after a few seconds. "They tried to make me but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I knew you'd be disappointed in me if I did." Levi sighed in relief at hearing that, but the question remained of who had slaughtered the soldiers at the top of the stairs.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have blamed you."

Eren grew quiet after that. Levi felt the back of his eyes sting at the sudden shift in light, gradually growing brighter the more they grew closer towards the stairwell. He spotted Hange and Erwin up ahead, both seeming to have worried looks upon their faces. At the sound of Levi and Eren's footsteps, they snapped their heads up and Levi watched Hange's shoulder's sag with ease. Erwin shot him a questioning look, which Levi raised his brow at.

"Eren it looks like you kept yourself clean this whole week." Erwin noticed. Levi turned to look at Eren. Despite the obvious bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and paleness to his tanned skin, his clothes weren't filled with blood like they expected. They were wrinkled and dirtied, sure, but nothing indicated that he had killed people.

"Huh?" Hange asked, before gasping. "W-Wait, if Eren didn't kill those guys, who the hell-"

"You guys are okay?!" Nile shout from on top of the stairs, blinking at the obvious carnage in front of his feet. "I-I thought..."

"Nile, a word?" Erwin yelled back, making his way towards the MP's commander. Nile seemed to hesitate before he nodded, waiting for Erwin. They both turned the corner as Hange looked between Eren and Levi before frowning in thought.

"I don't know about you two, but I don't think this was all a coincidence." Levi groaned in irritation before pulling Eren up the stairs with him.

"Hange, put the conspiracies on hold until we've all gone home and this idiot's taken a shower." Levi scrunched up his nose at Eren. "You smell disgusting." Eren didn't reply, reaching around his form before picking him up.

"H-Hey! The hell you doing, brat? Put me down!" Hange laughed behind them. Eren ignored his protest, stepping over the blood and body parts as he continued up the stairs before stopping in the hallway. Levi struggled in his hold, although he didn't fight too hard. It's been too long since he's been able to be held by Eren, and he'll take anything he could get at this very moment.

"Captain." Eren said, staring down at him. Levi met his gaze, Eren's eyes swimming with sudden emotions Levi swallowed down a lump of desire at how damn beautiful Eren was, messy and dirty as he was. 

"Captain." Eren repeated. Levi's heart jumped before he scowled. 

"Stop that, you sound like a parrot. Whatever it is, just spit it out." Eren continued to stare at him, his memorising eyes trapping Levi's own. 

"I love you, Levi." The shifter whispered out. Levi couldn't help the sharp inhale he took, his face heating up.

"S-Shut up, I know that already. Now put me down." Eren frowned down at him, his hold tightening.

"I'm not letting go until you say it back."

_Screw this kid._

Levi met Eren's determined glare with his own, narrowing his eyes at the shifter.

"Eren put me the hell down. That's an order." Levi watched as the shifter struggled to follow his order or stubbornly hold his ground.

Hange strolled up to them, rolling her eyes. "Levi, just tell him you love him and get it over and done with." The Captain shot her a glare.

"Stay out of this, shitty glasses. We've got a thief and someone who's trying to frame Eren for going beserk if the bodies we saw were anything to go by. Focus on that."

Hange snorted. "As if. A titan could show up right now and grab me and I'd still be interested more in this than saving myself. Besides, didn't you just say to put the conspiracies away until we're back?" Levi spied Eren's mouth twitch and he sent the shifter a scowl.

"Oi, I gave you an order, Jaeger." Eren smiled softly at him before he hesitated. Levi knew he won the moment Eren began to let him back on his feet, although he looked like a kicked puppy for doing so.

"Eren," The sifter met Levi's warm gaze. "Thank you for following my order." Reaching out, the Captain gently placed his hand on top of Eren's head, ruffling his hair slightly. "...Love you too." He mumbled it quietly under his breath that he was afraid Eren didn't hear him, but the shifter gave him a wide smile, indicating he did.

"Let's get going." Levi said aloud, shoving Hange towards the hallway.

"Aw, I wanted to hear you say you loved him too. You're so stubborn, Levi." The Captain hid a smirk behind a cough before grabbing Eren's arm.

"Let's go kid, we've got a lot to talk about."


End file.
